Gella
Gella is the goliath keeper of the Sanctuary Inn in the village of Yana. She is a former member of the Herd of Storms. She adopted the orphaned Darvell after his family was killed. Description Appearance Gella stands at 7'5" with a long red braid tied back behind her head. Her eyes are amber and her face bears red tattoos. She typically wears padded clothing that provides her with a small amount of protection if she needs it. Personality Gella is a stoic and powerful woman. A woman of few words, Gella only speaks as and when she truly needs to. Her cold and detatched exterior hides a caring heart. She is unwilling to see others suffer and will even put herself on the line to protect them. Gella's alignment is Neutral Good. Biography Early Life Gella grew up as a part of the Herd of Storms, fighting alongside them until the Chroma Conclave attack on Westruun, when Kevdak ordered the Herd to aid Umbrasyl in his invasion of the city. Gella initially agreed and helped her people, but upon seeing the destruction and death they caused, she deserted. Admist the rubble, she found a young human teen named Jun, hiding from the Herd after seeing them slaughter his family. She saved Jun, taking him with her when she abandoned the city. The two hid in the Bramblewood, stealing food from nearby farms, until Vox Machina liberated the city and slew Kevdak and Umbrasyl. Gella refused to return to the Herd, instead deciding to open a small tavern in a backwater village on the outskirts of the Bramblewood. Jun stayed with her, becoming an excellent cook by helping in the kitchens. When she got wind of the Grey Valley Project in 840 P.D. Gella saw it as a way to get further isolation from her past sins and, joined inevitably by Jun, she headed to Yana to open the Sanctuary Inn. In the summer of 843 P.D. the family responsible for the orchard farm outside the town walls were killed in a drake attack, leaving only their young son Darvell alive. Gella initially let Darvell stay in the inn, provided he helped out, but soon adopted the boy, who quickly came to regard her as his mother. 'Grey Frontier' Gella met the Sterling Rams when they arrived in Yana, allowing them to stay their first night in town at the Sanctuary Inn for free. Later she befriended Crieff Erhart when the medic began frequenting the tavern each day. She also struck deals with Dogren, allowing the Sterling Rams to eat for free at the tavern, in exchange for a supply of the cider they were making at their new farm home. During the Highsummer festival in the village, Gella hosted the drinking competition and was eliminated from the arm wrestling competition by Tred. At the end of the festival, when Dread Mother Zilla and her forces arrived to threaten the town, Gella sheltered many of its residents within the Sanctuary Inn. Gella brought Darvell to his checkup at the clinic and had her own checkup from Katie Shan while Crieff examined her son. She was later seen in her tavern when the "Disaster Squad" of Crieff, Vulwin Zylric, Echthra and Daeron Amrun, decided to play a prank on her. Daeron rode into the tavern on horseback, prancing around and making a mess, this angered Gella into finding her axe and threatening the man with it. Daeron then attempted to flee but was knocked from the horse, which led Gella to grab him and take him to the town jail to spend the night. On their walk over, Crieff attempted to make her release Daeron, but succeeded only in angering her into dragging him into the cell by his hair and leaving him there too. Gella hosted Winter's Crest in the Sanctuary Inn. Later, after the discovery of "The Six" Gella agreed with Crieff in his plan to limit the number of drinks that people could have from the Inn. She informed him about both Karr and Echthra drinking excessively and allowed him the chance to talk to his friends. At the New Dawn celebrations, she granted Karr permission to train Darvell in stealth.Category:Goliaths Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Non-player Characters Category:Barbarians Category:Yana Category:Traders